


Significance

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Series: Significance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, boys having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Secret sex in a loo. ~Feelings.





	Significance

**Author's Note:**

> For draco100's prompt: _first time for everything_ and harry100's prompt: _allergy_

Who dragged who into the loo was irrelevant. Insignificant that it was Draco's back against the wall. Easily remedied if he so chose.

Potter wrapped his pint-cold hand around Draco's cock.

"It'll warm up," Potter said, already stroking.

Embarrassing moments later, Draco already primed to come, Potter frowned at him. "Are you crying?"

Draco exhaled, trying to force a laugh. "I'm allergic to you." He slipped around to face the wall instead. "Finish me." 

Draco bit his lip as Potter resumed, rutting against his arse now as well. His head lain against the tile, a tear slid down Draco's face.

 

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked once it was just him and Harry at the bar.

"What?" 

"You touched him."

"Who?" As if he didn't know.

"Malfoy."

Harry slanted a look over his shoulder at the Slytherins' table. "So?"

"He's not even with us and you offer to buy him a drink?"

"I offered their whole table."

"But you _touched_ him."

_Draco gasping in his arms. Harry's lips against his neck._

Heart thundering in his chest, Harry shrugged. "First time for everything." He lifted his new pint. "Cheers." 

Harry returned his gaze across the room – and found it met.


End file.
